


Fatal Love {IwaOi}

by jessieharttt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boy Love, Gay, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Suicide, Trauma, Whump, get ready to sob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessieharttt/pseuds/jessieharttt
Summary: The traumatic death of Oikawa’s father after a tragic drunk driving accident sends him spiraling into a self hatred cycle, causing him to self harm and eventually attempt suicide. After being miraculously saved by his mother, he finds himself in a rehab center in which he meets Hajime Iwaizumi. Their friendship grows as they share the experience of hardships in this new environment, all while battling their depressing pasts.
Relationships: IwaOi
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder: the intention of this story is not to glamorize any forms of self harm, suicidal thoughts, or suicide. This narrative simply tells a fictional story of two deeply troubled teens. Although the ideas in this fanfiction are progressive and can be scary, it is important to remember these are fictional characters in a fictional setting with a fictional plot. None of this is to be taken seriously. Please leave comments making requests, leaving feedback, or giving criticism. You are the readers and I feel it important to have you second in command. However, if you are offended by the themes in this story, it is not my job to moderate your sensitivity. Take this as your trigger warning.

“OIKAWA NO!”

Crash

The lanky teen jolted awake, welcomed back to consciousness by the singing songbirds of a heart monitor’s constant beeping and an IV in his arm. In his daze, he looked around the room curiously. He is surrounded by pale white walls, pale white floors, and pale white curtains hiding the gray truth that lies beyond the thin plaque of glass a few feet away. 

A distant conversation can be heard from his room.

“The patient's name is Tooru Oikawa. Age 18, just graduated from Seijoh High. He has severe internal bleeding and a few broken ribs. Doctor, when do you think we should share the news of…” The voice trails off into the sea of voices heard from the hallway.

Oikawa never liked hospitals. In highschool, he had a knee injury that greatly impacted his ability to play volleyball to the physical extent he sought after. He remembers receiving the news that his knee might never heal in the duration of his highschool career. What he didn’t know was that the news he was about to receive would be far more detrimental. 

A nurse dressed in, you guessed it, pale white scrubs walked in with a clipboard at her side. Oikawa heard faint sobs in the hallway, right outside his door. The nurse spoke with caution:

“Oikawa, I’m so sorry…” she started. “Your father, he passed in the accident on Friday. You were T-Boned at the intersection by a drunk driver. The driver was prosecuted with charges of…”

The emptiness contradictingly filled Oikawa, the world around him shifted. With this shift, every blink of the eye felt like a stab in the side as memories of his late father soared across his mind, overwhelming thoughts of guilt blinded and deafened him. It dawned on him,

Oikawa was the one driving.

From that day on, he knew there was no forgiving himself. After being released from the hospital, he wouldn’t speak to his mother. He couldn’t bring himself to face the woman he believed he widowed. Revenge never came to Oikawa’s mind, only faint thoughts wondering where the other driver was, if they felt the same guilt, or even just what they were doing at that moment. What his father could’ve been doing at that moment. Oikawa’s lively personality he put on display before his father’s passing quickly dissolved, releasing the deeply pained self he always hid behind bars. These bars trapped Oikawa in with himself. Himself and the razors in the bathroom...


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa’s dark past with self harm initiated with the coming of his father’s death. This tragedy left him scarily sensitive, every small inconvenience sending him soaring over the edge. Surprisingly, he was able to sweep the broken pieces of his soul under the rug and hide this sadness from his college teammates. 

Volleyball was always something he enjoyed doing, he usually saw it as a safe place for him. After his father’s accident, however, having fun was filled with guilt and self hatred. Oikawa believed he didn’t deserve to enjoy himself anymore, not after he was seemingly partly responsible for the death of his father. Of course, returning to volleyball wasn’t easy, especially with his injuries. Oikawa always had a bad knee, but now that was one of the lesser problems considering his 2 month long recovery. He returned to volleyball in the second semester of his first year of college. 

“Hey… do you need to talk?” His teammates asked him often.

“Of course not!” Oikawa flashed them with a smile. “Why do you ask?”

It was a silly question, because unbeknownst to himself, he would be caught sulking around the halls or sitting in the library doing nothing but thinking to himself quite commonly. It was actually strange being in this position for Oikawa as he never really got this kind of emotional attention from his teammates in the past. At Seijoh, where he was captain of his volleyball team, it almost seemed like they didn’t always have Oikawa’s best interests at heart. He was just portrayed as a popular flirt who didn’t care about anyone else.

Actually, Oikawa wasn’t just portrayed that way, he kind of was that way. Usually, he didn’t think of others feelings before he acted. That could probably be an explanation for his shortcomings of friends and successful relationships in his highschool career. He was too driven by volleyball and his own inevitable success than any of his other teammates or acquaintances. 

Whether he was popular or truly a loner in his past was unimportant now. He was a completely changed person. It was obvious how he put on a mask every time he left the comfort of his quiet room, filled with his own destructive thoughts. His mask slipped off at any given time he assumed he was alone. Peers at school were actually beginning to become worried. Oikawa always wore an athletic sleeve on his left arm since he came back to volleyball in the spring. He wore it strangely low, perhaps to hide the old scars, or fresh ones, from his seemingly ignorant teammates and fans.

Even when it got hot outside nearing the end of the first year of college for Oikawa, he refused to wear the other uniform that better suited the weather.

“Yo, you hot there man?”

Oikawa smiled yet again. “Oh, no actually. I’m fine.”

Oikawa was the furthest from fine.


End file.
